Mi Salvaje
by Irethne
Summary: Bella, con el corazón roto acude a la persona que menos se esperaba: Paul. Violento, apasionado y furioso por haberse imprimado de ella. ¿Podrán ambos dejar el odio que sienten hacia si mismos y empezar una nueva vida, juntos? LEMONS/AU
1. Sin pesadillas

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la historia.**

_Hola! Es mi primera historia y espero que la disfrutéis ;)_

_Está situado en Luna Nueva, cuando Edward se fue._

_Un beso a todos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Salvaje<strong>

**...**

Everybody says it's a perfect day

The sun is in my eyes, make it go away

Surrounded by people,

I feel so alone

Seems like I fall apart every time you go

Too much is never enough of you

Feel you dripping from my pours

But I keep wanting more

Until my skin is bruised

_Kerli- Too Much Is Never Enough_

.

— ¡Vamos Bella! — Se quejó Jake mientras me revolvía el pelo. — Fue tu idea la de arreglar las motos.

Suspiré y asentí mientras me levantaba del suelo del garaje. Caminé hacia él y me apoyé en la moto que parecía estar en "mejor" estado. Auqnue realmente ambas estaban... Horribles.

— De acuerdo, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

Jake se rió como el gran lobo que era y me despeinó el cabello.

— ¡Esa es mi chica!

Durante toda la tarde, dejamos los deberes en una esquina y arreglamos las motos. O mejor dicho, él las arregló. Yo sólo me encargué de pasarle las herramientas y decidir el color de ellas.

Antes de que me hubiese dado cuenta, eran las siete y media de la tarde, comenzando a anochecer. Me estremecí de miedo. Cada noche volvía a soñar con Edward, las pesadillas volvían a mí. Siempre sería la misma historia de siempre: soñaría con Edward, chillaría hasta quedarme sin voz y Charlie me amenazaría de manera indirecta a que me fuese con mi madre.

Suspiré.

— De acuerdo, las motos están listas. — Susurré. Jacob frunció el ceño. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Hmmm... Creo que los motores no están del todo arregladas. — Se pellizcó la mejilla. — ¿Qué les puede faltar?

Alcé las manos.

— No me preguntes. Sabes que no sé nada de motos. Por algo te pedí ayuda.

Asintió y suspiró.

— Vaya compañera de motos que elegí...

— ¡Hey! —Fui hacia él y comencé a golpearlo en su fuerte pecho mientras se reía. — Te recuerdo que la idea es mía! ¡Yo _te_ llamé a ti! —Seguí golpeándole en el pecho con fuerza.

Sus grandes y calientes manos cogieron mis muñecas y alzó una ceja.

— Por favor, dime que golpeas mejor. — Gruñí. — En serio Bella, ¡apenas tienes fuerza!

Mientras él se reía, yo me dedicaba a golpearle con fuerza... O al menos eso intentaba. Después de diez minutos corriendo tras él y pegándole, me cansé y me apoyé contra la puerta del garaje, cogiendo aire. Él en cambio estaba con una sonrisa orgullosa y cruzado de brazos, mostrando sus grandes y desarrollados músculos. Le eché una ojeada rápida y suspiré. EL problema comenzaba.

— De acuerdo, dime la verdad aunque me desmaye: ¿cuánto has crecido _este_ mes? —Dije haciendo incapié en "este"

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? — Alzó una ceja, preocupado.

Me encogí de hombros.

— De acuerdo, ocho centímetros.

— _¿ ¡QUÉ?_ — Me llevé las manos al cabello sin dejar de gritar. — ¿Por qué tenéis que creer tanto los chicos de la Push?

— Pues...

La puerta del garaje se abrió e hizo que me cayese hacia delante al estar en apoyada en ella. Me levanté del suelo, ignorando el golpe que me había dado y miré hacia atrás para saber quién había entrado al garaje. Pero tuve que alzar la cabeza, ya que mi mirada había quedado en un pecho fuerte y musculoso cubierto de una camisa negra. Alcé mi mirada poco a poco, encontrándome con unos labios finos y fruncidos.

A esa persona, no le gustaba mi presencia.

Cuando le miré a la cara, solté el aire de mis pulmones: Oh... Dios, ¿era aquel chico Paul?

Sus ojos negros me observaban con atención, con gran asco y... ¿sorpresa? Si así había sido, se había borrado rápidamente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, tanto que me fue imposible moverme o apartar la mirada.

— ¿Qué hace la chica vampira _aquí_? —Gruñó.

— Paul... —Comenzó Jake.

— Es la maldita novia del chupa-sangres...

Enfadada, le golpeé el pecho con mis puños. Lo hice con fuerza. Lo prometo. Pero él alzó una ceja.

— ¿Eso es sólo lo que sabes hacer?

Enfadada, cogí mi mochila del suelo y salí del garaje mientras escuchaba como Jake y Paul se peleaban a gritos. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y me pregunté por qué. ¿Es que acaso necesitaba una razón para llorar? Me monté en el coche y coloqué la mochila atrás.

Encendí el motor mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y me fui rápidamente de allí, alejándome de la casa de Jake.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi como dos lobos se adentraban hacia el bosque. Uno de ellos marrón rojizo y otro gris.

Parpadeé sorprendida y agité la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a la carretera mientras intentaba controlar el lastimero hipo que me salía cada vez que tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía la sensación de que desde hoy, todo cambiaría.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, aparqué lo más rápido posible y me metí en casa, cerrando la puerta con llave. Suspiré y escuché a mi padre viendo la tv, seguramente un partido de béisbol. Fui al salón y le toqué el hombro. Me miró rápidamente y me sonrió. Siempre solía inspeccionarme desde que Edward me dejó. Cerré los ojos y cogí aire.

— Jake y yo lo pasamos bien.

— Eso está bien. —Alzó una ceja. — Habréis hecho los deberes, ¿verdad? No quiero que Billy me llame diciendo que eres una mala influencia. — Bromeó.

— Creo que fue todo lo contrario... —Susurré. — Me ducho y te hago la cena.

— No hace falta Bella...

Pero él quería que le hiciese la cena, sino no hubiese dejado la frase a medias. Hice un gesto con la mano y comencé a subir las escaleras.

— Me ducho y te hago la cena.

Sus ojos brillaron y volvieron a mirar la TV.

Cuando me duché, me quedé mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto al bosque. Desde que se fue Edward, no había vuelto a ir al bosque. Nunca. Tenía miedo de ver nuestro prado y derrumbarme de nuevo. Si volvía a derrumbarme estaba segura de que no volvería a levantarme. Cerré la ventana y bajé las escaleras para hacerle la cena a Charlie. Cenamos viendo la TV, cosa que me alegró.

Sino había TV, nos mirábamos fijamente y comenzaba el interrogatorio de Charlie. Siempre quería saber cómo me encontraba, y aunque se lo agradecía prefería dejar ir el asunto.

Cuando terminó de comer, me ayudó a fregar los platos y luego me despedí para irme a la cama, dando la excusa de que me encontraba cansada. Pero en verdad, me encontraba con insomnio, los ojos muy abiertos mientras el libro que tenía en las manos me aburría terriblemente. ¿Desde cuando _Cumbres Borrascosas_ me aburría? Mi libro favorito se había ido de mis gustos, como Edward.

Suspiré y cuando estuve a punto de apagar la luz, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. Me sorprendí cuando vi que ponía Jake.

— ¿Jake?

_— Bella, lamento lo que ha pasado hoy._

— Bah. —Susurré. — No ha sido nada. — Mentí.

_— No te preocupes, le di su merecido a Paul... Aunque él también pega fuerte. _—Comenzó a reírse.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida mientras jadeaba.

— ¡Jake, te prohibí...!

_— Lo sé Bella, ya sabes que no suelo hacer lo que me dices_. — Volvió a reírse y rodé mis ojos. Su tono se volvió serio. —_ ¿Sería estúpido de mi parte pedirte que volvieses mañana?_

Quería dceirle que sí, pero Jake era el único que me ayudaba a espantar el recuerdo de Edward de mi cabeza. También, tenía ganas de devolverle los golpes a Paul. Se lo merecía por haberme hecho tanto daño con aquellas palabras. Yo no era ni sería nunca más la "chica vampira". Suspiré y sonreí mientras cerraba el libro y lo tiraba al suelo.

— De acuerdo, mañana después del instituto voy.

_— De acuerdo, prometo controlar a Paul en el caso de que venga._

Y colgó antes de que dijese algo. Dejé el móvil encima de la mesita de noche y apagué la luz.

Aquella noche fue diferente: No soñé con Edward, no tuve pesadillas... Pero soñé con un lobo gris de ojos negros observándome.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os pareció? ¿Merece la pena seguirla?<em>

_Sus reviews lo decidirán!_


	2. Recogida al instituto

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la historia.**

_Gracias a sus reviews! decidí continuarla por ellos ;)_

_Espero que os siga gustando y cualquier cosa, me decís_

_un abrazo a todos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi salvaje<strong>

**...**

Stay with me, don't let me go.

Cause i cant be without you.

Just stay with me and hold me close.

Because i've built my world around you.

And i dont wanna know whats it like without you.

So stay with me

_Stay With Me - Twilight BSO_

_._

Desde ese día que vi a Paul en el garaje de Jake... No paré de soñar con él. Cada noche venía a mis sueños, lo extraño era que también soñaba con el lobo gris que "supuestamente" había visto cuando salí corriendo de la casa de Jake. Era como si ambos estuviesen unidos, como si fuesen uno solo. Siemrpe acababa levantándome con la piel sensible y con la sensación de que alguien me espiaba por las noches.

Por esa razón, dejé de leer historias románticas y aun menos de fantasía. Ya tenía bastante con Edward y no quería sumarme otro problema.

Bajé por las escaleras y dejé una nota a Charlie antes de salir a casa para dirigirme a casa de Jake.

_Papá, me voy a hacer los deberes en casa de Jake._

_Vuelvo temprano. _

_No compres pizzas, haré la cena._

_Besos, Bella._

Después de haberle dejado la nota me monté en mi vieja camioneta y me dirigí hacia casa de Jake. Me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Y no era precisamente por ver a Jake o por seguir arreglando las motos

No. Estaba nerviosa por Paul. ¿Lo volvería a ver hoy? Después de tantas noches soñando con él, deseaba verle. Aunque sólo fuese para que me insultase y yo le devolviese los golpes. Quería verlo.

Era como una necesidad, era como sentir miles de agujas clavándose en tu piel, deseando que terminase aquel surtimiento. Pues en mi caso era igual, deseaba verlo para dejar de sentir aquel agujero cuando no lo veía. También me avergonzaba pensar así. ¿Es que acaso había olvidado a Edward tan rápido? Cuando el dijo que "los humanos somos como unos coladores" pensé que mentía.

Lo echaba de menos, pero no como antes.

No me moriría por no verlo.

Cuando llegué a casa de Jake, apagué el motor del coche y suspiré lentamente.

Me estaba preparando para el fracaso: no verle hoy tampoco.

Desde que nos vimos por primera vez, le pregunté a Jake por qué no volvía al garaje como la otra vez. Sus palabras fueron: Q_uiere mantenerse lejos de ti._

Aquello había dolido por alguna extraña razón.

Cuando llamé a la casa de Jake, escuché como Billy gritaba un "¡espera!" Cuandoa brió la puerta, me sonrió y me dejó pasar.

— Pasa Bella.

— Gracias — Susurré antes de entrar y sentarme en el sofá del salón.

La casa de Jake era... Acogedora. Era perfecta, parecía una casita perfecta para la navidad y los inviernos fríos. Casi todo estaba construido de madera, los muebles, las paredes, el suelo... Era como la casa de los osos de Ricitos de Oro. as ventanas eran de cuadros, tenían pequeñas estatuas de lobos, totems y otras cosas relacionadas con los indios o indígenas.

Suspiré y miré a Billy.

— ¿Dónde está Jake?

— Salió con Paul a dar una vuelta. — Dejó el periódico encima de la mesa del salón y me miró fijamente. — ¿Conoces a Paul?

_Sí... Desgraciadamente sí. _Pensé mordiéndome el labio con fuerza.

— Sí. Lo conocí el día que viene a hacer los deberes.

— Oh, es un buen chico. Sólo no ha tenido mucha suerte en la vida.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunté sin poder retener mi lengua.

Billy me miró alzando una ceja y suspiró antes de cruzarse de brazos. Tenía la sensación de que me estaba poniendo a prueba.

— Es huérfano. Siempre todos le hemos ayudado, pero vivía y vive solo. Nunca ha querido "integrarse" totalmente. Es un buen chaval. Jake y él son amigos desde que eran dos cachorros. — Me miró sorprendido. — Quiero decir, dos bebés.

Me encogí de hombros.

— No te preocupes, te entiendo.

Suspiró aliviado y miró por una de las grandes ventana, sonriendo.

— Ya están aquí.

Miré por al vetana, pero no vi a nadie y fruncí el ceño.

— Yo no veo a nadie, Billy.

— Está atenta, Bella. — Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Y seguí mirando por la ventana durante diez minutos. Pensé muy segura de que Billy me había engañado, aunque tampoco me importaba mirar rel bosque, los grandes y altos árboles que lo formaban. El cielo estaba oscurecido a pesar de que fuesen las cinco y media. Pero vi como dos figuras salían del bosque y caminaban hacia la casa. Eran ellos. Sin camiseta y con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos.

Suspiré y seguí mirando por la ventana, sintiéndome como una intrusa.

Jake y Paul bromeaban, golpeándose en el pecho. Pero la sonrisa de Paul se borró rápidamente, como si hubiese podido saber que yo estaba aquí, o me hubiese olido. Jake me miró y me sonrió mientras corría hacia la casa. Le saludé y miré a Paul, que me miró con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Cuando entraron en la casa, jadeé.

Paul estaba con pequeñas gotas de agua por su pecho musculoso, al igual que su cabello. Sus ojos negros me observaron durante unos diez segundos sin mirarme con odio... Me miraba con ternura. Pero rápidamente cambió su rostro y me ignoró para sentarse en el sofá de enfrente.

— Hola Billy. — Susurró Paul mirándome fijamente.

— Hola Paul, ¿cómo va todo?

— Hace unos segundos, bien. — Gruñó sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de los míos.

Jake suspiró y me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, poniéndome nerviosa. Vi como el ceño de Paul se profundizaba y decidí corresponderle al abrazo, sonriendo tímidamente.

— Me alegro de verte Jake. — Susurré antes de separarme.

— Y yo a ti, ¿vamos al garaje? — Asentí y me colgué agarré la mochila más fuerte mientras sentía los ojos negros de Paul sobre mí. — ¿Vienes, Paul?

Se levantó del sofá sin decir nada y vino detrás de nostros. O mejor dicho, iba pegado a mí.

Sentía mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho, con fuerza. Estaba_ tan_ guapo. Y ver como su pecho estaba desnudo, poder observarlo sin contemplaciones hacía que me sonrojase y me mordiese con fuerza el labio. Me sentía de nuevo... De alguna manera, me sentía diferente cuando estaba con él. Pero cada vez que veía sus ojos negros clavados sobre mí con odio, cualquier sentimiento positivo se iba... pasando a uno malo.

Cuando llegamos al garaje, Jake se puso una camiseta gris y Paul una negra. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a sacar los libros de mi mochila. Ambos me miraron con una ceja alzada y me sonrojé.

— Hmmm... ¿Es que no pensáis hacer nada para el instituto?

Jake se rió y se agachó hasta estar a mi altura.

— Bells, vamos a arreglar las motos, ¿te acuerdas de ellas? — Preguntó revolviéndome el pelo.

— ¡Claro que me acuerdo! — Grité molesta. — Pero si suspendes, no me dejaran volver. Así que después harás tus...

— Estúpida chica vampira. — Susurró Paul mientras se agachaba delante de una moto y comenzaba a repararla.

Jake suspiró y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

Durante toda la tarde, me dediqué a pasarle las herramientas o decir alguna que otra estupidez. Ganándome una risa de Jake y un insulto de Paul. Aunque no me mostrase, cada insulto de Paul cada vez me sentía peor. Cuando le entregué una de las piezas, Paul retiró la mano rápidamente cuando le rocé los dedos con suavidad. Me quedé mirándole fijamente. Lo había sentido. Había sentido como una corriente pasar por todo mi cuerpo, y él seguro que también lo había sentido.

Me ignoró el resto de la tarde.

Jake me dijo que saliese al patio donde había una fuente y podría lavarme las manos, ya que las tenía llenas de grasas y pintura negra. Salí sin no antes darle un mirada rápida a Paul. Pero me ignoró y suspiré derrotada.

Mientras me lavaba las manos, pensé en todo aquello.

Paul me odiaba, Jake me quería, Edward me había abandonado y yo... ¿Y yo qué? Estaba realmente confusa. cada vez que lo veía o en este caso, haberle tocado había sentido algo. Una chispa que me había recorrido todo el cuerpo, mi corazón había empezaba a golpear con fuerza y había sentido como mis mejillas se habían sonrojado con fuerza.

Sentí a alguien caminando hacia mí y me mordí el labio.

Paul venía hacia mí, cubierto de grasa y quitándose la camiseta negra que llevaba. Se quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba, mostrándome un torso fuerte y desarrollado como el de Jacob. Ignorándome, se lavó las manos a mi lado y se echó agua en el torso y en la cara a pesar de estar helado. Sin poder evitarlo, gemí. Bajé la mirada mientras sentía la suya sobre mí.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida para haber gemido así delante de él?

Cuando iba a irse, le cogió rápidamente del fuerte brazo para que dejase de caminar.

Se quedó paralizado y me miró fijamente. En sus ojos había sorpresa, duda, odio y... y algo más que no supe descifrar. Miró mi mano sobre su brazo y dio un tirón para que le soltase. ante tal gesto de frialdad, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían. ¿Qué le había hecho yo a él?

— ¿Por qué me odias? — Susurré.

Paró de caminar y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó incrédulo y relajando la postura.

Tragué saliva y me quedé totalmente quieta al ver que se acercaba a mí con pasos rápidos y seguros. De repente, sus manos estaban en mis hombros, apretándome con fuerza. Podía sentir su cálido aliente entre mis labios y el calor que me transmitían sus manos. Él temblaba y parecía bastante furioso. Me zarandeó una vez, haciendo que mis dientes chocasen.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué te odio, chica vampiro? —Asentí rápidamente. — Eres la novia de un chupa-sangres, haces daño a mi amigo cada segundo que pasas con él, eres torpe, pesada y apenas sabes mantenerte lejos de los peligrosos. —Sonrió y sentí como mis rodillas temblaban. — Oh, se me olvidaba. —acercó sus labios hacia mi oreja y cerré los ojos. — Apestas a vampiro. —Susurró y me dejó caer al suelo.

Me llevé una mano al cabello y me acerqué un mechón a la nariz. Nada, olía a fresas.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! —Grité levantándome del suelo para resbalarme y volverme a caer.

.

.

.

Era lunes y estaba en el instituto. Sólo quedaba una hora para irme y me moría de ganas. Jake vendría a recogerme, lo había prometido. Mi "trasto" se había estropeado y cuando mi padre había querido llevarme, me negué rotundamente. Que tu padre te lleve en un coche patrulla no es precisamente algo bueno. Jess y Ángela se habían ocupado de hacerme la mañana más amena, aunque Mike siguiese con sus estúpidos intentos de seducción.

— ¿Qué harás el fin de semana, Bells? —Preguntó Ang mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del instituto.

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

— No tengo planes. —Susurré.

— ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotras? —Dijo Jess sonriendo. — Todos juntos vamos a ir a Port Ángeles a cenar y dar una vuelta.

Asentí y sonreí.

— De acuerdo, nos veremos allí a las diez más o menos.

Mientras hablábamos, salimos del instituto y escuchamos una moto acercarse hacia nosotras. Nos quedamos paradas mientras escuchábamos los jadeos y murmullos de los demás. Era una moto negra y grande, perfectamente limpia e impecable. Miré al que la montaba y jadeé. Paul. Era Paul vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa oscura y una chupa de cuerpo.

Aparcó al lado del coche de Jess y sin bajarse, me hizo un gesto con la mano.

— Sube. —Gruñó.

Aun estaba enfadado por alguna razón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Susurré observándolo detalladamente, sin querer perderme ningún detalle de él.

— Jake se ha resfriado y me ha ordenado que te recoja. Ahora, sube.

Parpadeé y me acerqué a él mientras escuchaba las sonrisas de mis amigas y un "_qué tío más bueno_" Esa era Jess. Cuando estuve enfrente de él, me mordí el labio y vi como sus oscuros ojos miraban mis labios. Me los lamí y sus ojos siguieron el movimiento para luego mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos mostraban el hombre tan voraz que tenía y el odio hacia algo que no sabía.

— ¿Vas a subir o te vas andando? — Gruñó con voz ronca.

— No me fío de ti. — Susurré.

Sin darme tiempo a rechistar, me cogió del brazo con fuerza y me sentó atrás. Le golpeé la espalda con los puños y gemí.

— Estúpido. — Gruñí.

Y arrancó la moto sin esperar a que me agarrase, haciendo que chillase y me agarrase con fuerza a su cintura. Se rió y aceleró.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Me alegro bastante que muchas personas hayan decidido apoyarme con la historia._

_En mi perfil dejé la portada d emi fic, mi primer intento de photoshop x)_

_¿qué creen que pasará en el próximo cap?_

_Si lo quieren... Sólo tienen que dejar sus reviews :)_


	3. Una tarde distinta

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la historia.**

_Gracias a sus reviews otra vez y también a los que son fieles en escribirme en cada cap!_

_Son geniales! _

_Si quieren pueden ir a mi perfil a ver la portada que hice :)_

_Espero__ que os siga gustando y me digáis que tal, ya sabéis que una historia se alimenta de ellos._

_Un abrazo a todos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi salvaje<strong>

**...**

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else

Gets me frusterated

Life's like this you

You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get

And you turn into

Honestly,

you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

_Avril Lavigne -Complicated_

En definitiva: Odiaba a Paul con toma mi alma.

O al menos con una parte de ella. Grande.

Ahora mismo, me encontraba mareada detrás de Paul mientras paraba la moto en medio de la carretera donde no había nadie. Al menos no sufriría la vergüenza de que alguien me viese con el rostro verde y los ojos entrecerrados.

— Para ser la novia de un vampiro eres muy sensible, chica vampiro.

Gruñí por el apelativo y me bajé de la moto. Perdí el equilibrio y cerré los ojos para caerme... me caí. ¿Qué esperaba? Seguramente Paul no era tan rápido como Edward, pero al menos no se debería haber reído cuando mi culo había besado el suelo.

Enfadada de escuchar sus carcajadas, quise levantarme pero me encontraba mareada.

Terriblemente mareada por culpa del estupido de Paul.

Gemí.

Dejó de reírse y se agachó hasta mi altura, mirándome fijamente. Podía ver la duda en su mirada, ¿realmente se creía que le estaba engañando? Sus ojos negros como el cabrón estaba clavados en los míos. Suspiró y me levantó en sus brazos antes de que pudiese protestar.

**— **Siéntate en la roca y ponte en posición fetal. — Susurró divertido mientras me sentaba encima de una piedra grande.

Sus manos parecieron atravesar mi ropa, ya que pude sentir el calor de sus manos y jadeé.

Cuando lo hice, suspiré al comenzar a sentirme mejor. La sangre empezó a llegarme a la cabeza y cerré los ojos mientras me apretaba contra mis rodillas.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor, chica vampiro?

Le miré lentamente y le fulminé con la mirada.

**— **¿A ti que diablos te parece? ¡Corres a toda velocidad sin avisarme y ahora preguntas cómo me encuentro!

Paul suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Me concentré para no olvidarme de la razón de mi enfado.

**— **De acuerdo chica vampiro. Por _esta_ vez ganas. — Remarcó las últimas palabras. — ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

— Estás de broma, ¿verdad? — Me miró sorprendido. — No voy a perdonarte así como así.

Su ceño se profundizó y me preocupé de haberme pasado. Me encogí cuando vi que venía hacia mí con pasos decididos y los ojos clavados en los míos. Me sobresalté cuando se agachó hasta mi altura y me cogió con fuerza el mentón. Me giró la cara a diferentes lados y bufó sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

— Te encuentras perfectamente bien. Si estás pálida es porque siempre lo has sido. Pareces... Seca. Sin sangre.

— ¡No me aprietes tanto, me haces daño! — Gemí mientras sentía el calor tan fuerte que desprendía su cuerpo. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí me sobresalté al darme cuenta de que su rostro estaba más cerca del mío que antes.

Me sonrojé rápidamente y el sonrió orgulloso.

— Has recuperado tu color. — Se levantó y me tendió la mano con gesto brusco. — Ahora levántate, chica vampiro. Iré más lento esta vez.

Abrí la boca sorprendida mientras sentía que el enfado -más los 7 litros de sangre -subían hasta mi rostro. ¡Me había engañado! Sintiéndome estúpida por el encuentro romántico que mi cabeza se había inventado, me levanté sin su ayuda -tambaleándome, pero me levanté -y me dirigí hacia la moto sin mirar hacia atrás.

Él estaba sonriendo, de eso estaba totalmente segura.

Cuando Paul se montó cumplió su promesa, fuimos a la casa de Jake sin hablarnos, de todas maneras él no tenía nada que decirme ni yo a él. Aproveché la oportunidad de abrazarle con fuera por la cintura y apoyar la cabeza en su ancha y fuerte espalda. Cerré los ojos y sonreí...

Hasta que Paul paró la moto sin que me diese cuenta y al abrir los ojos, me lo encontré mirándome fijamente.

Me mordí el labio mientras esperaba su insulto o su broma sobre "chica vampira" pero se quedó callado sin dejar de mirarme. Sentí gran calor en mis mejillas, ¿acaso me había pillado cuando había cerrado los ojos y estaba apoyada contra su espalda. Claro que sí, sólo había que mirar su sonrisa para saberlo.

Si no fuese porque podía ver el pulso en su cuello -estaba enfadado -diría que era una estatua, apenas se movía.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — Susurró enfadado.

— Hmmm... Tenía frío. — Alzó una ceja. — Y tú eres muy caliente. — sonrió y alcé las manos. — ¡Eh, no te dicho que seas caliente, he dicho que estás caliente!

Realmente el cretino se creía que le había dedicado un cumplido... Porque no lo había hecho, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre ello, chica vampiro? Además, sé que soy caliente. ¿Con quién te crees que hablas? ¿Con tu chupa-sangres?

Gemí y le golpeé la espalda con mis puños lo más fuerte que puede, pero supe que no le había dolido por su ceja alzada. ¿De verdad golpeaba tan flojo?

— ¡Eso quiere decir que tu cuerpo desprende calor, no que seas...! ¡Agh! Me lías... Me confundes. — Gruñí. — Además... — Susurré con dolor. — No es mi chupa-sangres...

Me bajé de la moto como si me hubiese quemado y suspiré cuando vi que Jake golpeaba las ventanas con alegría al vernos. Tenía un termómetro en la boca y una camisa corta, pensaba regañarlo cuando estuviese con él. Entramos y conversamos con él. Jake realmente se encontraba mal, Billy había murmurado algo de "ir sin camisa después de transf..." y se había callado como si se hubiese percatado de mi presencia.

¿Por qué todos se comportaban diferentes cuando se daban cuenta de que yo estaba allí? Era frustrante, no se mostraban tal como eran... Menos Jake.

Yo decidí ignorarlo, ya que se habría equivocado.

Billy nos invitó a Paul y a mí a cenar, así que llamé a Chalrie y le dije que iría más tarde. Cenamos sopa -por cortesía de Sue -filetes de pollo y galletas- Fue extraño, ya que tanto Paul como Jacob se lo comieron todo... Y cuando gio todo fue que me quedé con algo de hambre por no comer filete de pollo...

Hasta que Paul, gruñendo me puso un filete en su plato, como si fuese su obligación alimentarme.

Jake había bufado y Billy había alzado una ceja. Yo simplemente había susurrado un "gracias" después de sonrojarme,

Jugamos a las cartas, al ajedrez y al bingo. Me sorprendí al ver que la tensión de Paul había disminuido... Era como si se hubiese olvidado de que estaba allí. Suspiré y le miré de reojo. su cabello oscuro era corto mientras que algunos chicos de la Reserva lo tenían largo... Como Jake. Según me había enterado... Él se lo dejaba largo por mí.

Cuando me enteré... Quise hacerle saber a Jake de cualquier manera que se dejase el cabello como quisiese. No sentía lo mismo por él... Peor parecía poco dispuesto a colaborar y aquello nos haría daño.

Como si se hubiese acordado de que estaba enfrente de él, frunció el ceño y tiró las cartas con un: "odio este juego"

Jake le tiró un cojín y la risa de Paul volvió... Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando fue las nueve y media, Paul tuvo la obligación de llevarme a casa. Y cuando digo obligación... Era por la cara que tenía.

Era la misma cara o casi que puso Edward cuando me conoció.

_Edward. Él._

Gemí de dolor y me apreté contra la espalda de Paul, sintiendo de nuevo que la herida se cerraba. Por alguna extraña razón... Estar con él me curaba completamente, hacía que olvidase todo de Edward. Cuando llegamos a casa, me quedé unos segundos para aclarar mis ideas.

Tenía claras algunas cosas: No quería despedirme de Paul por alguna razón desconocida, el calor de su cuerpo me llamaba y... Y quería pedirle que se quedase un rato conmigo.

— Bájate. — Gruñó como si estuviese sufriendo una de las peores torturas.

— Paul... — Susurré.

— ¡Bájate Bella!

Me bajé rápidamente por el tono de su voz y por haberme llamado "Bella" y no "chica vampiro" Le miré a los ojos y pude ver... Pude ver que él estaba luchando contra sí mismo. Suspiré y alcé las manos como si estuviese tratando con un animal salvaje. Por su ceño fruncido... supe que me había equivocado por hacer ese gesto.

Retiré rápidamente mis manos mientras las ansias me nublaban la razón.

— Por favor...

— Entra a casa, Bella. _¡Ya_! — Gruñó.

_¡Toma valor Bella, dí por una vez lo que sientes! _Me gritó mi conciencia.

_¿Pero y si me rechaza?_

_Ya te han rechazado más de una vez... Por tora más no te morirás, ¿Verdad?_

Esperaba que no.

_¡Hazlo, después te arrepentirás si no lo haces!_

Y eso hice.

Me acerqué a él hasta que hubo diez centímetros de sus labios a los míos y cogí aire, preparándome para decirle a la cara lo que mi corazón me gritaba. Sus ojos negros me observaron fijamente, curiosos, enfadados y... ¿sorprendidos?

_Ahora sí que tendrás un motivo para sorprenderte. _Pensé antes de sonreír.

— Bésame. — Susurré.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué dirá Paul?_

_Ustedes dirán... _

_¿Quieren el cap pronto? Sólo dejen sus reviews... quizás os deje una sorpresa ^^_


	4. Ojos negros

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la historia.**

_No pensaba actualizar, siendo sincera..._

_Pero una anónima me alegró el día y como me pidió actualización, ¡aquí la tienen!_

_Espero que os guste... cualquier cosa decirme que acepto sugerencias_

_Un beso enorme a todos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi salvaje<strong>

**...**

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw wink, no I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that were like those years

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

One Republic- Secrets

**.**

_¿Pero y si me rechaza?_

_Ya te han rechazado más de una vez... Por tora más no te morirás, ¿Verdad?_

_Esperaba que no._

_¡Hazlo, después te arrepentirás si no lo haces!_

_Y eso hice._

_Me acerqué a él hasta que hubo diez centímetros de sus labios a los míos y cogí aire, preparándome para decirle a la cara lo que mi corazón me gritaba. Sus ojos negros me observaron fijamente, curiosos, enfadados y... ¿sorprendidos?_

_Ahora sí que tendrás un motivo para sorprenderte. Pensé antes de sonreír._

_— Bésame. — Susurré._

...

Paul me miró con una ceja alzada y con aquellos ojos oscuros que parecían traspasarme.

Pero no me besaba, sólo me miraba con diversión y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, intentando avergonzarme... Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Cuando iba a quejarme, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y juntó sus labios contra los míos.

Y... Dios, aquel beso fue erótico, caliente y... Salvaje.

Antes de que me dejase acostumbrarme a sus labios, profundizó el beso, penetrando su lengua en mi boca y deslizando sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, pegando nuestros cuerpos completamente.

Jadeé contra sus labios y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, poniéndome de puntillas y respondiéndole al beso de la mejor manera posible.

Hasta que lo sentí. Su miembro con fuerza en mi estómago, presionando a pesar de llevar pantalones puestos.

Sin poder evitarlo, me froté suavemente contra él...

Y se separó, maldiciendo mientras yo jadeaba.

— Joder, maldita chica-vampiro. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruño. — ¿Es que no puedes quedarte quieta?

Sus ojos negros brillaban de deseo, cerré las piernas con fuerza.

— ¡Fuiste tú el que me besaste! — Grité frustrada.

— ¡Era solo para asustarte! —Gritó caminando de nuevo hacia mí.

Con aquellos pasos tan felinos y masculinos, sólo consiguió que me excitase más.

Se paró de repente y olfateó. No me preocupé, era imposible que pudiese olerme... ¿no? Pero cuando sus ojos bajaron de mi rostro hacia mis pechos, y de ellos hasta mis muslos, me sonrojé terriblemente.

— ¿Qué? —dije enfadada

— Entra en casa, Bella. —Gruñó. — Ya has jugado.

— ¡Pero si no acabamos de empezar! —Dije con los puños cerrados y después de darme cuenta de la barbaridad que acababa de decir, me di la vuelta sonrojada para entrar en casa mientras sentía la mirada de Paul en mi espalda.

Antes de entrar en giré y le miré.

— Fue un...

— Entra, ¡ya!

Me sobresalté, pero rápidamente enderecé la espalda y alcé el cuello.

— Tú no me das órdenes, Paul.

Sus ojos brillaron y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Quise acercarme pero alzó las manos y se montó en la moto rápidamente, sin dejar de mirarme con aquellos ojos laxos y negros.

Vi como arrancaba la moto y se iba alejando de mi casa.

Me llevé los dedos a los labios y suspiré, sintiendo aun el calor de su boca sobre la mía. Aquel beso me había gustado... Más que ninguno. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando al cielo mientras pensaba en el beso, pero lo que sí sabía era que Paul me gustaba... Y mucho. A pesar del frío que hacía por ser de noche, sentía mi piel ardiendo.

Y algo más...

Suspirando, entré en mi casa con la vaga esperanza de volver a verlo pronto.

.

.

.

— Hmmm... Estás distinta, Bella.

Me puse tiesa sobre la silla mientras Charlie me miraba fijamente, con aquella mirada de policía y no de padre-a-hija. Levanté la mirada poco a poco hasta tragar la comida que tenía la boca y suspirar.

—Lo pasé bastante bien... Hoy.

—Te fuiste con Jake y Paul, ¿no? —Dijo con tono indiferente... Pero en verdad sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Sí... Me encanta estar con ellos. Son, ¿divertidos? —Arqueé una ceja.

Charlie se rió y me palmeó la mano, sorniendo.

—Me alegro, son buenos chicos. Paul te querrá como uan hermana cuando te hagas su amiga, protege a todos aquellos que son cercanos a él.

Me estaba interesando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Asintió y bebió un trago de cerveza.

—Tuvo algún que otro problema familiar, pero supo arreglárselas muy bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana sábado? Deberías salir, estás siempre metida en casa.

—Quizás vaya a casa de Jake y hagamos algo. —Me encogí de hombros.

Charlie suspiró y me miró con la mirada de padre-a-hija. Iba a sacar el tema de Edward... Y aunque ya no sentía aquella presión en mi pecho, al menos estaba mucho mejor y lo decía mi apetito: últimamente tenía más hambre de lo normal. Ya no estaba en los huesos, tampoco lloraba ni tenía pesadillas... O al emnos, Edward ya no me perseguía.

No estaba segura de si podía decir ¨romper la conexión¨ pero al emnos, el vínculoq ue teníamos estaban tan debilitado que ya no lo sentía.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. —Y era verdad. —Desde que me voy con los chicos de la Push todo va perfecto. —Sonreí. —Son agradables y me aceptan como si...

Me corté rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo si qué...?

Suspiré y cogí aire, sintiendo dos kilos menos en mis hombros.

—Como si fuese normal, como si no sobrase. Es genial sentirse así. Iguales.

— ¿Acaso no te sentías así con Edward?

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté para fregar el plato mientras sentía la mirada de mi padre en mi espalda. Miré por al ventana de la cocina, el bosque. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y desvié la mirada.

—Algo así. Me sentía como si no fuese... A su altura. Como si no estuviésemos en igual de condiciones. Y era así.

Y Charlie me abrazó.

Nunca antes lo había hecho, por eso el abrazo era tan torpe, pero lleno de amor. Le devolví el abrazo y sonreí.

— ¿Mañana vas a pescar?

Asintió, sonriendo.

— Vamos Billy,Harry y yo. Iremos a las seis, así que no te asustes si no me encuentras. Vendré por al noche, lo más seguro.

—De acuerdo. —Le besé en la mejilla. —Buenas noches papá.

Me fui hacia mi cuarto y me desnudé para ponerme el pijama, después me asomé por la puerta y miré hacia afuera, sonriendo. Era una noche hermosa, llena de estrellas brillantes y un bosque enfrente de color oscuro que apenas se movía, por no haber viento.

Agudicé la vista y vi algo que brillaba en el bosque.

Unos ojos, eran unos ojos de color... ¿negros? Me sonaban, ¿dónde había visto aquellos ojos negros brillantes?

Y cuando me acerqué más a la ventana para mirar bien... Algo o alguien se echó a correr por el bosque, perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>mina-kyu<strong>: Gracias por comprenderme... La sganas de quitan si dejan de escribirte para decirte cómo va la historia... Espero que te siga gustando y un beso. **Serenity. A**: me alegro mucho! Ojalá te siga gustando :D un beso enorme!_ **Luxangel10 **_: Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando como vaya! Espero no tardarme, aunque no sé... un beso! **Ana Potter Malfoy**: muchas gracias! espero que te siga gustando :D un ebso enorme y gracias por leer y comentar^^ . **Fran**: Gracias! me encanta saber que hay gente que le gusta el no-canon. Un beso enorme y nos leemos! **perla:** Gracias! Cualquier cosa me dices que contesto^^ besos! **Eushys:** Gracias! Espero que te guste este, ya sabemos un poco más de ambos... besos! **Lila**: me alegro! creo que las canciones son hermosas :D **Dana Lapislazuli** : depende del recibimiento que tenga el cap, actualizo antes o más tarde. un beso! **PinkLilys** : Gracias! Creo que ya te contesté... No me acuerdo :S un beso! **flexer**: bienvenida y gracias! ojalá te siga gustando! besitos! **Alice Madness Returns**; gracias! veremos como avanza :U besos!_

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos :)<em>

_No pensaba actualizar, me siento abandonada con la historia y no tenía ganas...u_U_

_Gracias a los que comentan, un beso enorme._


	5. La Fiesta Parte I

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por sus reviews, comprendiéndome y comentándome, da gusto escribir así :D<em>

_Espero que os guste este cap, poco a poco vamos avanzando :)_

_un beso y nos leemos abajo._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi salvaje<strong>

**...**

I try to be sensitive  
>I try to be tough<br>I try to walk away  
>I try to be innocent<br>I try to be rough  
>but I just wanna play<br>You're my daydream  
>you know that I've been thinking about you..lately<p>

A_vril Lavigne -Daydream_

_— ¿Mañana vas a pescar?_

_Asintió, sonriendo._

_— Vamos Billy,Harry y yo. Iremos a las seis, así que no te asustes si no me encuentras. Vendré por al noche, lo más seguro._

_—De acuerdo. —Le besé en la mejilla. —Buenas noches papá._

_Me fui hacia mi cuarto y me desnudé para ponerme el pijama, después me asomé por la puerta y miré hacia afuera, sonriendo. Era una noche hermosa, llena de estrellas brillantes y un bosque enfrente de color oscuro que apenas se movía, por no haber viento._

_Agudicé la vista y vi algo que brillaba en el bosque._

_Unos ojos, eran unos ojos de color... ¿negros? Me sonaban, ¿dónde había visto aquellos ojos negros brillantes?_

_Y cuando me acerqué más a la ventana para mirar bien... Algo o alguien se echó a correr por el bosque, perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche._

...

Cuando me desperté, parpadeé varias veces antes de bostezar y levantarme hacia el baño. Cuando me duché, me lavé los dientes y me arreglé, bajé hacia el salón y comencé a recogerlo todo antes de irme a desayunar a la cocina.

Recogí periódicos, barrí el salón y las escaleras, recogí las latas de cerveza de Charlie, ventilé la casa y cuando miré el reloj, eran las diez y media.

¿A qué hora me habría levantado?

Cuando iba a dirigirme hacia la cocina, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el cabello, esperando que no fuese Mike o Tyler, últimamente lo único que necesitaba era alejarme de ellos. Los rumores se habían corrido por el instituto, sólo que eran erróneos: yo perseguía a Jake después de ser abandonada por Edward.

Aquello me molestó bastante. En primer lugar, yo no iba detrás de Jake y último... a mí me gustaba Paul, o al menos sentía una atracción hacia él. Pero contando que me odiaba por ser o era una chica-vampiro y aparte de que había herido más de una vez a Jake, siempre que me miraba parecía haber fuego en su mirada.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, me preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de pedirle que me besase. Me llevé las manos a las mejillas, me retoqué el pelo suavamente y abrí la puerta con rapidez, sorprendiéndome al encontrarme a Jake sonriente, con unos vaqueros cortos y una camisa de manga corta. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y me besó en la frente antes de entrar.

— Buenos días, Bella.

— Buenos días Jake. — Dije cerrando la puerta. — Iba a desayunar, ¿te apuntas?

— Claro. Ya desayuné, pero no me importaría volver a hacerlo.

Me reí y fuimos hacia la cocina. Él se sentó en una silla enfrente de la mesa mientras yo comenzaba a hacer tortias y a calentar la leche.

— Venía a invitarte a cenar a la Push. Puedes quedarte a mi casa a dormir, la fiesta terminará muy tarde. Sabes que tengo una habitación de invitados. — Jake se encogió de hombros y sonrió. — A Charlie no le importará.

Lo pensé levemente. Podría ser divertido ir a una fiesta de noche en la playa donde los chicos me sacaban dos o tres cabezas, eran armarios de anchos y podían aplastarme con un pisotón. Sin decir que sería seguramente la única que estorbaría allí.

Pero vería a Paul.

Hice como que me lo pensaba más tiempo cuando en verdad, había decidido que quería ir.

— Vale. Puede ser divertido.

Jake se rió y me despeinó.

— Lo pasarás genial, Bella. Estarán todos allí.

Me hice la desinteresada.

— Especifica, a lo mejor conozco a alguien.

Él suspiró y cogió el plato que le ofrecí con tres tortitas y la salsa. Luego le di el vaso con leche y me pregunté, siendo él tan grande, alto y fuerte, si necesitaría más comida para un cuerpo así de bien.

— Uhmm... ¿Necesitas más comida?

— No, con esto me apaño.

Y empezó a comer. Se había olvidado de lo que le había preguntado.

Me aclaré la voz, haciendo que sus ojos oscuros me mirasen con una ceja alzada. ME sonrojé y me di la vuelta mientras hacía mis tortitas

— ¿Y quién va?

— ¡Oh, claro! Se me había olvidado. Va Seth, el pequeñajo. Es hermano de Leah, que ella también viene. También viene Sam, Emily, Sue Clearwalter -aunque sólo a dar un vistazo, Paul, Jared...

— Espera, ¿también va Paul?

Jake se tragó una tortita completa mientras yo me sentaba a su lado con mi comida.

— Claro. ¿Por qué? sé que no os lleváis muy bien y te mira de manera desagradable, pero es un buen chico.

_Gracias, no me había dado cuenta._

Asentí lentamente y comencé a comer.

— Quizás nos... Llevemos bien más adelante.

Jake se rió.

— No creo, odiaba a los Cullen y él sabe que fuiste novia de Edward.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe él? — Pregunté cogiendo el vaso de leche.

— Es de la tribu. Nosotros odiamos a los Cullen. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero no entiendo por qué. Vale, sabéis que sois vampiros por alguna razón que Edward me contó de manera confusa. — Me acerqué a él. — ¿Me cuentas algo?

Se rió y se levantó de la silla, haciendo que me sobresaltase por al rapidez del movimiento.

— No, al menos no por ahora. Desayuna y demos una vuelta.

Cuando recogí mis platos, vi que Jake me había estado esperando sentado en el sofá... Pero ahora se encontraba tumbado y durmiendo, roncando suavemente. Sonreí y pensé en la noche que me esperaba. Si iba a comer allí, al menos debería llevar algo.

O hacer algo, era buena con la cocina.

Y quizás Paul lo probase.

Sonreí y comencé a sacar alimentos, ollas y a hacer un bizcocho y una lasaña de carne. Eran las dos y media cuando terminé de hacerlo todo. Estaba con las manos entumecidas por hacer comida sin parar, el cabello me olía a comida al igual que la ropa y gemí cuando me di cuenta que había hecho comida para esta noche... Pero no para comer ahora.

Suspirando, volví a la faena,

Otra vez a cocinar mas comida.

.

.

.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, estaba duchada y ya había comido. Jake aun estaba dormido, y cuando me acerqué a él, me di cuenta de que estaba cansado. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, algunos surcos bajo los ojos de color morado y su cuerpo estaba extendido por el sofá de lo grande que era.

Sin saber qué hacer, me quedé mirándolo fijamente y pensando si debía despertarlo. Llevaba más de tres horas durmiendo.

Jake entreabrió los ojos y bostezó antes de incorporarse en el sofá. Me miró a mí y luego al reloj del salón.

— ¡Dios, me he quedado dormido!

— No pasa nada. Además, he hecho comida para llevar esta noche y aparte para comer ahora, ¿quieres que te ponga un plato? Ha sobrado bastante.

Asintió lentamente.

— ¡Lo siento! Últimamente estoy demasiado cansado.

Entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿Y eso?

Su rostro se puso más sombrío.

— Nada, cosas sin importancia. — Sonrió forzado, sabiendo que había notado su cambio. — Llama a Charlie y dile los planes mientras yo voy afuera a calentar el motor de la moto.

Cuando Jake salió, cogí el teléfono y llamé a Charlie.

_— ¿Pasa algo, Bella?_

— No, sólo quería decirte que pensaba irme a la Push. Esta noche hacen una fiesta y querría ir.

_— Uhmmm... ¿Hasta que hora?_

Mierda, ahora vendría la parte más 'dura'. Hacer que Charlie no se volviese loco.

— Pues verás, Jake tiene un cuarto de invitados y pensaba quedarme allí a dormir.

Mi padre se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio, quizás minutos mientras escuchaba la moto de Jake afuera. Al final él suspiró.

_— De acuerdo, llévate el móvil y llámame por cualquier cosa. — S_onó algo cansado.

— Claro. Mucha sgracias papá. Lo pasaré muy bien. Cuídate.

Cuando colgué, cogí la comida, cerré la casa y me monté en la moto, sintiendo que mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho, deseando volver a ver a Paul pronto. Desde que lo había visto, todos aquellos malos recuerdos de Edward se habían ido.

También gracias a Jake, pero tenía que admitir que estar con Paul me gustaba, a pesar de que siempre acabábamos insultándonos o mirándonos fijamente. Todas las noches, soñaba con él, aunque siempre veía un lobo. Era algo que aún no entendía. Podía soñar con él, ¿pero un lobo de lomo oscuro al igual que sus ojos?

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jake, guardamos la comida y decidimos dar una vuelta por la playa, donde vimos a varias personas arreglándolo todo para la fiesta. Mientras paseábamos, hablábamos de tonterías cuando vi que Paul estaba en la orilla de la playa jugando al voleibol playa con otros chicos de la Push.

Estaba sin camiseta, con unos vaqueros y descalzo, igual que los otros.

Pero yo sólo tenía ojos para él y entonces fue cuando alguien gritó mi nombre y sin poder evitarlo, el balón se estrelló contra mi cara. Tirándome al suelo y dejándome entumecida y adolorida.

— ¡Bella!

Esa era la voz de Jake.

— ¡Maldito gilipollas, ten más cuidado! — Gritó una voz masculina.

¿Era caso esa voz la de Paul? ¿El mismo que me odiaba a muerte? Entreabriendo los labios, vi que tenía cogido por el cuello de la camisa a uno de los jugaros, que estaba preocupado. Cuando Paul me miró, sentí que perdía el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, soltó al chico y me miró de reojo.

¿Se estaba haciendo el duro? Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí.

Él gruñó.

— Deja de sonreír, chica-vampira. Ha sido sólo por instinto.

Jake susurró algo, Paul gruñó y se fue de allí casi corriendo. Jake me incorporó y me dio una botella de agua.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Mareada y con dolor de cara.

Jake se rió y me besó en la mejilla, vi de reojo que Paul apretaba con fuerza los puños y desviaba la mirada.

— Te pondrás mejor, sólo ha sido un duro golpe.

Y con ello, me levanté del suelo viéndolo todo algo movido y blanco.

— Jake, creo que voy a desmayarme.

.

.

.

Estaba tumbada en una cama, de eso estaba segura, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Parpadeé varias veces y miré a un lado, había un hombre sentado y cruzado de brazos, aunque no podía ver su cara desde mi altura. Temiéndolo, empecé a subir lentamente la mirada poco a poco, encontrándome piel oscura, mentón fuerte...

Hasta que me encontré con unos ojos negros mirándome fijamente. ¿De verdad se había quedado a cuidarme?

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Me puse tan feliz de que me dejasen reviews que hice el cap más largo :D_

_Ya saben, si los dejan yo hago los caps largos! Gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuánto lo agradezco!_

_Ahora respondo reviews:_

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096**: Hola! gracias, no mr tardé esta vez subiendo, ojalá te guste! besos! **Nohemi**: gracias! Cuánto em alegro de que pienses así, gracias por leerme y comentar! **Blapagu**: toda la razón, Paul es esas cosas y más! gracias por leerme y comentar, ojalá te siga gustando! **nithaxx**: pues bienvenida! Ojalá te siga gustando! gracias por comentar y un beso enorme!**AliCeSakurita**: Hola! Pues gracias, te lo agradeceré siempre si lo haces :D Ya queda menos para ver a Paul en acción! un beso enorme! **perla**: Este fue más largo, gracias por leerme y comentar, un beso!** flexer:** quí tienes el próximo, yo no abandono! un beso y gracias por leer y comentar! **edithmckrty**: Aquí el próximo! un beso y gracias por comentarme! **Lady Alizee**** :** Gracias! Si encuentro, te mando uno xD un beso! **mina-kyu**: jaja me hubiese gustado haberte visto xD gracias por los reviews tan grandes que me dejas, me encanta leerlos! un ebso enorme y ojalá que te siga gustando -Bella nos abe que son lobos ;)- **LADY**: Gracias! nunca me habían dichos tantos piropos :$ un beso enorme y gracias, ojalá te guste! **Lady Abbey Dawn**** :** gracias! un beso enorme! **kiara**: pues aquí está, ojalá te guste! un beso enorme! **Emily Hale Smith** : gracias por comentarme por primera vez, no sabes cuánto lo agradezco :) ojalá te siga gustando y un beso. **Dana Lapislazuli**: Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D un beso enorme!

_Un beso a todos y prometo no tardarme si me dejan sus reviews :D_


	6. La Fiesta Parte II

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo! <em>

_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me sentí muy motivada y por eso, aquí el próximo._

_Espero que os guste este cap también, ya se habla más de ellos dos._

_un beso y nos leemos abajo._

_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Salvaje<strong>

_..._

Any moment everything can change  
>Feel the wind on you shoulder<br>For a minute all the world can wait  
>Let got of you yesterday<br>Can you heard it calling?  
>Can you feel it in your soul?<br>Can you trust this loging...  
>And take control?<p>

_Hilary Duff- Fly_

_— ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_— Mareada y con dolor de cara._

_Jake se rió y me besó en la mejilla, vi de reojo que Paul apretaba con fuerza los puños y desviaba la mirada._

_— Te pondrás mejor, sólo ha sido un duro golpe._

_Y con ello, me levanté del suelo viéndolo todo algo movido y blanco._

_— Jake, creo que voy a desmayarme._

_._

_._

_._

_Estaba tumbada en una cama, de eso estaba segura, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Parpadeé varias veces y miré a un lado, había un hombre sentado y cruzado de brazos, aunque no podía ver su cara desde mi altura. Temiéndolo, empecé a subir lentamente la mirada poco a poco, encontrándome piel oscura, mentón fuerte..._

_Hasta que me encontré con unos ojos negros mirándome fijamente. ¿De verdad se había quedado a cuidarme?_

...

Sus ojos negros me miraron fijamente y alzó una ceja cuando, sin poder remediarlo, sonreí como una estúpida.

— Deja de sonreír. — Gruñó Paul cruzándose de brazos y marcando más aquellos músculos que me volvían loca.

— ¿Prefieres que me ponga a llorar? — Dije sin dejar de sonreír.

— Cualquier cosa con tan de que no me mires así. — susurró.

Sin poder evitarlo, me incorporé de la cama y le miré fijamente.

Sentí algo llenarme por dentro, sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba un poco y por último, paz y seducción. Sentía como si algo me empujase hacia Paul. Mis manos agarraban con fuerza las sábanas de la cama mientras que Paul, apretaba con demasiada fuerza los reposa-manos del sillón.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Paul me miró y en ese momento, dejé de respirar.

Entreabrí los labios y me acerqué más a él sin salirme de la cama. Sus ojos no se separaron de los míos, y vi como sus manos se acercaban a mi cintura para, cogerme y colocarme a horcajadas sobre él.

Aquel momento era distinto.

Sin vampiros... Sólo los dos.

Coloqué mis manos sobre su torso, cubierto de una camiseta negra, y jadeé mientras deslizaba mis manos por su torso para luego acercarme a sus labios. Tragué saliva y miré sus labios sólo unos segundos para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Me quedé paralizada.

Sus ojos negros me miraban como si fuese algo importante para él, como si me hubiese hecho un hueco en su complicada vida a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para que no hubiese sucedido así.

Sus manos, que estaban en mi cintura, comenzaron a hacer perezosos círculos antes de ir subiendo lentamente por mi espalda, haciendo que me arquease y abriese los labios... Pero no salía ningún sonido.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y sin poder evitarlo, me bajé de Paul y me peiné rápidamente mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de mi corazón. Miré de reojo a Paul, que parecía sorprendido por lo que había pasado entre los dos en los últimos minutos. Ahora me asaltaban muchas preguntas, ¿dónde me encontraba? ¿En la habitación de Paul?

Jake entró sonriendo.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? Vais a perderos la fiesta.

— Claro, vamos. — dije sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación, dándome cuenta de que estábamos en otra casa. Miré a Jale. — ¿Dónde estoy?

— En mi casa. — Gruñó Paul antes de salir y perderse por el bosque dirección al bosque.

Miré a Jake, que se encogió de hombros.

— Yo insistí en llevarte a mi casa, pero Paul te cogió en brazos y te trajo.

No pregunté nada más, mañana sería otro día y quedaría todo más claro. En la fiesta, estaban todos los chicos de la Push divirtiéndose, comiendo y ligando con otras chicas que también había. Vi a Leah, que gruñía a cada persona que pasaba, incluso a mí. Me miró y escupió al suelo antes de irse más lejos de todos.

De repente, Seth apareció a mi lado con un trozo del bizcocho que yo había hecho. Miré sorprendida lo alto y grande que estaba, preguntándome cómo diablos se alimentaban ellos para estar así de altos y fuertes.

— ¡Bella, me encanta tu bizcocho! Apenas queda, Paul no dejaba que nadie cogiese, pero ser el pequeño de la manada.

Miré a Paul de reojo, que gruñó y se fue con los brazos cruzados y la mirada algo agachada.

Vi como sus músculos de la espalda de reflejaban un poco por la camisa, cómo andaba de aquella manera tan despreocupada y felina. Seth fue detrás de él gritando con el bizcocho en la mano.

Sentí una mano en mi brazo y me giré rápidamente.

Jake.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bells?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

— Nada.

— ¿Te diviertes? — dijo alzando una ceja.

Asentí rápidamente, pues era la pura verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Para demostrarlo, le abracé y suspiré.

— Gracias por invitarme.

Me besó el tope de la cabeza y luego me despeinó, removiéndome el cabello. Me reí y le golpeé en el hombro.

— ¡Jake, que estaba peinada!

Se rió y se despidió de mi antes de ir hacia Leah, que aún tenía aquella expresión hostil hacia mí. A los demás también, pero sobre todo a mí. Me pregunté por qué sería. Los dos comenzaron a discutir. Leah gritaba y gruñía, moviéndose de un sitio a otro. Jake gruñía y temblaba... Todo el ambiente se tensó.

Incluso los demás tenían puesta su mirada en aquella acalorada pelea.

Sam apareció y murmuró algo que no pude entender, haciendo que los tres desapareciesen en el bosque y me quedase sola... Bueno, sola no. Pero las demás personas yo no las conocía y por tanto, no contaban. suspiré y me eché un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de sentarme en un banco, lejos de la fiesta.

Hacía frío.

Me di cuenta que, apenas unos metros, estaría la casa de los Cullen.

De Edward. De la persona que más amaba y que me había abandonado.

Me levanté y, mirando que nadie me perseguía, me escapé de la fiesta para ir a casa de los Cullen. Sabía que no me haría ningún bien. Aún lo amaba, aún me dolía pensar en él. ¿Y si quizás estaba aquí? ¿Me seguiría queriendo? Me encontré entre la maleza del bosque y vi desde apenas unos metros, la casa de los Cullen.

Donde tantos recuerdos me perseguían.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Llorando porque volvía a sentirme terriblemente sola. Me senté en el suelo del bosque, apoyando la espalda en un árbol y mirando desde lejos aquella casa que tantos recuerdos buenos había tenido... Pero desaparecieron para llegar las pesadillas.

Me abracé a mis rodillas y cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Pero era imposible, y por ello, me odiaba más a mí misma. ¿Estaría Edward igual de mal que lo estaba yo? ¿O acaso ya se habría olvidado de mí? Supuestamente los humanos teníamos un 'exprimidor' respecto a los recuerdos, nos olvidábamos de ellos con rapidez...

Pues aquellos recuerdos no lo hacían.

— ¿Qué haces llorando? — susurró una voz detrás de mí. — ¿Añorando viejos tiempos?

Me sobresalté y me levanté de un salto, encontrándome a Paul cruzado de brazos y mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Susurré.

— He preguntado yo primero.

— No tengo por qué responderte. — Levanté la barbilla.

Sus ojos negros brillaban en la oscuridad.

— Bella, este sitio es peligroso. — Me hizo un gesto. — Vuelve a la fiesta.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, intentando controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para que me des órdenes? — Grité enfadada.

— Quién te encontró con Sam cuando tu querido Edward te abandonó.

Mierda, eso había dolido.

Y mucho.

Tragué saliva lentamente y desvié la mirada, si lo miraba, iba a llorar de nuevo.

En dos segundos, me encontré entre sus brazos -un abrazo torpe. Aspiré su aroma y le abracé con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, sintiéndome caliente y aliviada de aquel frío que había tenido. Con mis manos, le acaricié la espalda y me pregunté por qué me estaba abrazando. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que aquel tema me dolía demasiado para poder hablar de él?

Él gruñó y se separó de mí.

— A la fiesta. Ya. — Gruñó antes de cogerme como un saco de patatas y echarme a su fuerte hombro.

— ¡Ay! ¿pero qué haces? — Grité dándole con mis manos en su fuerte espalda. — ¡Suéltame!

— Cuando dejes de comportarte como uan niña de diez años. — Me dio una nalgada...

Espera.

¿Me acababa de dar una nalgada? ¿A mí? Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, pero me olvidé de mi vergüenza cuando escuché que se reía. Paul se estaba riendo. El chico serio, sexy y caliente se estaba riendo... Si era por la nalgada, podía darme cuántas quisieras.

Y sin poder evitarlo, ahora me reí yo de alegría. Alegría por notar que, aquel muro entre nosotros se estaba derritiendo, alegría porque ya no sentía aquel frío por la ausencia de Edward y alegría... Alegría porque me gustaba saber que le agradaba mi compañía.

Otra nalgada.

— ¿De qué te ríes, chica-vampiro? — Se rió entre dientes. — Eres rara. Muy rara.

Y yo... Le di una nalgada. Él se sobresaltó y me miró de reojo.

Yo sólo le guiñé un ojo y me quedé mirando cómo nos alejábamos de la casa de los Cullen. Aunque sonase estúpido... Paul me había salvado.

.

.

.

_Intenté correr, comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas mientras veía como aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos venía a por mía. Mis piernas apenas ya respondían, y mi corazón... Estaba dando sus últimos latidos._

_La mujer me agarró de la pierna y tropecé, comiendo arena, plantas y raspándome las manos y las rodillas. Miré de reojo sus llamativos ojos, rojos y laxos como los de Edward, pero la reconocí. Yo la conocía._

_Era Victoria._

_Venía a por mí, ahora que estaba desprotegida venía a por mí. _

_Pero en ese momento, un gran lobo oscuro apareció. Dios, ¿aquello era un lobo? Era enorme, demasiado. Oscuro, al igual que aquellos ojos que tanto me sonaban. Me miró fijamente antes de ir hacia Victoria con rapidez._

_Ella gritó y fue hacia él._

_Ahora sólo quedaba la pelea._

Me desperté sintiendo una mirada sobre mí. Todos los de la Push me miraban divertidos. Yo sólo pude sonrojarme y desviar la mirada... Dios, me había quedado dormida en medio de la fiesta mientras contaban las leyendas de los Quileutes. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a un par de ojos mirándome fijamente, inspeccionándome como para saber si me encontraba bien.

Eran los ojos de Paul. Los mismos ojos que había visto en mi sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_bueno, me tarde más porque casi nadie me comentó u.U_

_Pero como siempre, actualizo por aquellos que sí lo hacen._

_Respondo reviews:_

**Lady Alizee:** Gracias! De verdad que me alegro. Nos leemos! **Dana Lapislazuli** :^.^ hubiese sido divertido que te viera xD Qué bienq ue te guste. No pude responderte el PM, FF no me deja :( ya hablamos. un beso! **YUKINORYU18**: muchas gracias! no tengo día de actualización, es cuando más o menos la gente me deja review y escribo :P un beso enorme!**sarita**: ¡muchas gracias! ojalá te haya gustado este, un beso! **(anónimo)**: Aún no le ha contado nada Jake a Bella, se ha quedado dormida en este cap xD Bella no sabe nada de hombres lobos, un beso! **Blapagu**: muchas gracias! Ojalá te guste este!^^ besos! **LADY:** Muchas gracias, de verdad! ojalá que te siga gustando y claro que te respondo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte comentar^^, besos enormes!^^ **kalifornia vultiri**: jeje no hace falta, pero muchas gracias! ojalá que este te guste! un beso enorme! **perla**: lamento la tardanza, pero ya expliqué el por qué :P un beso enorme, bueno, a mí me habría pasado lo mismo xD besos! **mina-ky**u: ¡Hola! Gracias por esos reviews tan grandes! Le buscaremos a Jake a alguien buena^^ se lo merece :D ojalá te haya gustado este, de verdad! besos enormes! **Lady Abbey Dawn**: muchas gracias!i **Lady Rebel Girl**: gracias! qué bien, también me gustan tus historias! besos! **c****risss;** pues ya no hay que esperar más:) **alee Malfoy BlackDagger** : muchas gracias, de verdad! Ojalá que este no te decepcione, besos! **Emily Hale Smith**: Sí, Bella sólo va por ver a Paul. Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado. un beso! **Nerukilla**: ya tienes aquí el cap, besos. **anonimo**; muchas gracias! ojalá te guste este! **andrea . 58. 83** : pues bienvenida! Ojalá te guste como se va desarrollando! un beso! **emma:** aquí el próxx, un beso enorme! **l****orena;** no tengo fecha, es más o menos por los reviews :P gracias y ojalá que te guste! **natalie**: gracias! ojalá te haya gustado este, besos!

_un beso a todos y prometo no tardarme si me dejan sus reviews :D_


End file.
